My Supernatural Story
by Duckbutt09
Summary: I'm Emily. I have a normal name but not necessarily the normal life. With my parents gone, I have to fight the supernatural with the ones who saved my life the night my parents were killed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I flipped through the pages in the magazine as I chewed on the inside of her lip. My mom always told me not to do that, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I didn't even realize she was doing it. I lied back and rested my head on her pillow. I looked over the words of celebrity gossip.

There was a loud noise downstairs. I set aside her magazine and walked to my door. I opened it and slowly walked down the stairs. "Mom, Dad," I said. I peered through the railing. My dad looked back at me with fear on his face. I tried to look at what he was standing next to, but I couldn't see.

"Go to your room," he whispered loudly. I didn't argue. I just went back up to my room and shut the door. I found a chair and propped it up against the doorknob. I walked over to my closet, climbed in, and shut the door. I was scared, and I didn't even want to breathe. What the hell was going on?

There was another loud noise which made me jump. I wanted to go back out to see what was going on and to see why my dad looked so scared. What happened to my mom? Was she okay?

Silence pierced my ears. It was a long silence. I felt like it was okay to move… until I felt the heat. I stood up and grabbed the doorknob. My hand jerked back because of how hot it was. I started breathing quickly, and tears were starting to form. What happened to my parents, and was that really a fire?

_This is it_, I thought. I curled up in the corner and shivered despite the heat.

The door suddenly shot open, and I let out a shriek. There was a man standing there with a dark jacket and short hair. The fire was in the background. "Come on," he said to me. I started to stand up, but he came up to her and scooped me into his arms. I stared at the flames as he ran out with me. I began to cough. The man ran down the stairs, and I was able to see the bodies of my parents. The man holding me turned my head away. He ran out the front door just as the house let out a boom. He fell to the ground making sure to not land on me. I bounced out of his arms onto the grass. I looked at the house as the flames grew around it. The place where she grew up was destroyed.

The man helped her to her feet and ran her away from the house. I was still in my slippers and pajamas. "You'll have to come with us," he said. I asked no questions. I just went with him. After all, he just saved my life.

We ran down to the corner of the neighborhood when we reached a car that looked like it was older than most cars on the street. The man opened the back seat of the car. "Get in," he said. I looked at him with a look of unsure. "I'll explain everything later, just get in the car." I got in and he closed the door. He got into the driver's seat and drove off.

There was another man in the passenger's seat. He had longer, darker hair, broad shoulders, and a gentler face. He looked back at me. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't hurt you. We want to help you. What's your name?" I hesitated.

"Emily," I said shakily.

"Alright, Emily, we're going to protect you, okay?" I nodded. "I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We're going to keep you until we can find out where to put you where you'll be safe."

"What happened to my parents?" I asked. Sam glanced at Dean and then looked back at me.

"That's one of the things we'll have to tell you later," he says. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I just shook my head. I didn't trust these guys yet and didn't want to fall asleep. Sam understood and just turned back around. I brought my feet up and rested my chin on my knees. Was what just happened real? Was she really in this car with these men? What was going on?

We pulled up to a motel a while later. I opened my door and got out of the car. The other two got out of the car as well. I could now see that Sam was taller than Dean. When we walked up to a door, Dean opened it. We walked in and turned on a light. "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch," Sam said to me. I walked up to the bed and sat down on it. It did not have the feeling of my bed at home. Of course, by this time it was probably blown to bits.

I lied my head down on the pillow. Sam walked up to my bed. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded even though I wasn't okay. My house just exploded, and I just lost my family.

Sam got onto the couch as Dean got into bed. "Get some sleep," said Dean. He turned out the light. I rolled over and faced the window. I looked out at the sky before I closed my eyes. I hoped to fall asleep immediately, but I didn't. My eyes were closed for quite some time before I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up unaware of where I was for a moment. After blinking, I looked at the two people I was with and remembered everything. So, the previous night wasn't a dream. "She's awake," said Dean. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "So, food, I'll go get it. You two can stay here," he said. I figured that if these two wanted to kill me or hurt me in any way, they would've by now.

Dean walked out the door, and Sam looked over at me. I tried not to look back at him. We heard the sound of the car driving off. "Do you still want answers?" Sam asked. I thought about it. I wasn't sure if I was really ready to know this stuff yet. I finally looked over at him.

"I think I need to wake up a bit more," I said. Sam nodded. "So, you and your brother, what is it that you do?" He paused wanting to be careful about what he was about to say.

"We, uh, help people," he said. I looked over at Dean's pillow and saw what looked like the handle of a gun.

"Help people, like, how?" I asked. Sam rested his elbows on his knees.

"It's complicated right now," he said. I couldn't take my eyes off Dean's pillow. I had to pry my eyes away toward something else. "Emily, I promise you, we won't hurt you." I had been made plenty of promises that were broken.

"I'm ready for answers now," I said. "What happened to my parents? Did Dean kill them?"

"No, no, he wouldn't do that," said Sam. "In fact he was trying to save them, but he just didn't get there in time. They were killed because they were protecting you… from the same thing that killed our parents. That's what we're tracking down right now."

"Why would they need to protect me?"

"We don't know," he said. "We just knew where this thing was last night and we needed to stop it before it could hurt anyone else. I'm really sorry." I then regretted asking any questions.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said. Sam just looked at the floor nodding. We both wanted to change the subject. "I don't even have my phone," I said.

"We can get you another one," he said.

After a long, mostly awkward silence, Dean came back holding a plastic bag. "Eat up," he said digging into it. He pulled out a box and tossed it to Sam. He took out another box and handed it to me. I sat back with my back against the wall as I opened the box. The smell of eggs and bacon hit my nose, and my mouth began to water. A plastic fork was on the side. I picked it up and started eating while the other two ate as well. "Sammy, we've got a case," said Dean. I swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"Case?" I said. Dean looked over at me and then at Sam.

"Yeah, we'll explain later," he said. "So, we'll have to go talk to Bobby about this one." Who's Bobby? This was getting annoying.

After we finished eating, we were about to go out to the car. "Wait, I can't run around in my pajamas and slippers," I said. Sam and Dean stopped and looked at each other.

"Alright, we'll get you some clothes," said Dean. We got into the car and drove down on our way to the shop. "Now, you're going to have to be careful. Don't tell anyone your name. You'll have to make one up," Dean told me.

"Why?" I asked. Dean struggled.

"Because people think you died in the explosion at your house," he said. I immediately started thinking of name to go by. I couldn't think of any names right now. I'd have to think about it later.

When we got to the shop and went in, I started looking for some clothes. I didn't want to get anything that was over-the-top. I got a couple of long-sleeved dark-colored shirts, some shorter-sleeved t-shirts, and a pair of jeans. I also got some socks, a pair of regular shoes, and some winter boots. Dean paid for everything.

I changed my clothes in the car. "I never thanked you for saving me," I said to Dean. "So, thanks." I finished getting dressed and put my boots on. I ripped the tags off of everything. I took the hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up.

"You're also gonna need a bag to put all your stuff in," said Dean.

"Oh, I think we have an extra one in the trunk," said Sam. Dean pulled the car over and got out of the car. I got out as well. When Dean opened the trunk, I was able to see all these guns, knives, even stakes, rosaries, crucifixes, and holy water. Who the hell are these people? Dean got out a bag and handed it to me. I got into the car and put all of my clothes into the beige duffle bag. Dean got back into the car and continued driving.

I had finally had enough. "Alright, enough waiting," I said. "Who are you guys?"

"We're hunters," said Dean.

"Dean—" Sam started.

"She wants to know, and I think it's about time she does," Dean interrupted. "We're hunters. We hunt supernatural stuff; vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, the whole shebang."

"So, the monster under the bed is real," I said. "What about unicorns?"

"I want to see one, but we never find any," said Dean. "Bigfoot's a hoax too." I tried to take this all in at once. "So, now you know."

As they drove, Dean and Sam were talking about this "case". I didn't pay attention because I was still processing what was going on.

We arrived at a small house. We all got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Bobby, it's us," said Dean. An older-looking man with a beard and a trucker's hat opened the door. He looked down at me.

"Bobby, this is Emily," said Sam. We walked in, and Bobby gave Sam and Dean each a beer. He turned to me.

"I got soda," he said. I just nodded. Bobby went back and grabbed a soda. He handed it to me. "So, what are you gonna do about this case?"

"Sorry, but will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"We're going on a hunt for a demon," said Dean "and you're coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, we'll need a spell to get him to come where we want him so we can talk to him," said Sam.

"And by 'talk to him' you mean 'beat the snot out of him'," said Bobby. Sam just nodded.

"We'll get some information from him," he said. Information about what? I had so many questions. Wait, I was supposed to go up against a demon with these guys? I've only known them for a day, and they expected me to be okay with this? No, I can't do it. I set my soda aside and stood up.

"Wait a minute," I said, "why am I supposed to go up against a demon with you guys? I haven't known you very long, I just lost my family, and my house exploded. I'm not okay with this. I didn't sign up for it. I don't want it. I just can't… I won't do it." That was the longest speech I'd ever said since the night before. Dean also set his drink aside and stood up.

"Look, this isn't exactly a picnic for us either," he said in a loud voice. I felt scared, but I tried not to show it. "We didn't want to do this crap, but we didn't have a choice. Now, we want to because whatever killed your parents also killed ours. We had to suck it up. You may as well do the same."

"Dean, calm down. She's going through hard times," said Sam.

"Hey, we were going through hard times too, but did we get any sympathy? No, we got kicked to the ground!" said Dean. I sat back down and rubbed my forehead.

"You know, we can choose any time we want to just stop, but we don't. We keep going because of how many people it helps. We don't even know them, but it doesn't matter," said Sam.

"When was the last time we ever got even a thank you?" Dean asked. I stood up again.

"Just this morning, remember?" I say. Dean stopped and looked over at me. It was hard to read the look on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything," said Sam. So far, he was my favorite.

"Anyway, I got the spell," said Bobby. "It took me a hell of a long time, and I hope it was worth it." He went over to a book and flipped through it. He ripped a page out and gave it to Dean who was now holding his beer bottle. Dean looked over the paper and then gave it to Sam.

"Shouldn't be too bad," said Dean. Sam went over and set the paper on a table in front of the fireplace. "Let's get going on the devil's trap," Dean said. He turned to me. "You should learn how to do this." He grabbed a piece of chalk as I stood up. He pulled the rug off the floor and began drawing this weird symbol. "Now, when the demon walks into this, it can't get out unless it's broken. Don't break it unless we tell you to." I nodded. I looked up and saw Sam and Bobby were sprinkling stuff into an old bowl muttering things in a different language. Dean set up a chair in the trap and grabbed some rope. He looked back at me. "This will get messy," he told me.

"We're ready," said Sam. Dean pulled me back to the doorway of the kitchen and walked back up to the table. Bobby muttered more words. What was this demon gonna be like? Will it hurt me in any way? Will it hurt any of us in any way? Dean said it was gonna get messy. What did he mean?

The next thing I knew, a man was standing in the middle of the trap. He looked around at the three men. He looked like an average guy. "I'm glad I was invited to this party," he said. Dean forced his into the chair, tied his up with the rope, and then punched him in the face.

"Where is he?" he yelled.

"Where's who?"

Dean punched him again. "You know damn well who I mean," he said. The man laughed.

"I'm not telling you," he said. "Why the hell would I tell you?" Sam unscrewed a bottle of water and splashed it on him. His skin burned and formed steam. He let out a scream and shook some of the water off his face. His eyes looked to be black. I moved my head in a little bit to get a better look. I still couldn't see, so I took a couple steps forward. The man looked over at me. His eyes were completely black, and he had a creepy smile on his face. "Hi, there, sweetheart," he said. Dean pushed me back a bit. I didn't resist until the man said something else: "Sucks about your parents." I stop walking.

"Don't listen to him," said Dean. I started to get mad. I looked at the man.

"How did you know about my parents?" I asked. He just chuckled. I pushed Dean away and stormed up to the man. I knew that whatever was in the bottle would burn him, so I snatched it out of Sam's hand, opened the man's mouth, and poured some water down his throat. He screamed as steam came out of his mouth. I stopped and took a step back. "How did you know?" I shouted. Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and took the bottle out of my hand. Well, it was more like he pried it out of my hand.

"Emily, calm down," he said. He started pulling me out of the room. I was still screaming at the man and trying to get out of Sam's grasp.

"How did you know? Tell me!" I repeated. Sam had finally got me out of the room, and I stopped screaming.

"You should stay here," he said. "You need to calm down."

"Dean didn't seem very calm," I said.

"Just stay here," he said. He left me and went back into the room. I sat down in a chair and listened to the yelling from man and laughing from demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a loud scream and then silence, Sam came into the room that I was in. "What'd you find out?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Sam said disappointed. I was a bit disappointed too. I mean, what if that demon was our only chance to finding out what happened to my parents? I couldn't lose hope. After all, he was the first one that I had talked to. Who knows how many more I'd talk to? One of them was bound to know the answer.

"So, what name are you going by?" Dean asked. I forgot to think about it.

"Uh, Bridget," I said.

"Alright, that demon didn't work. Now what?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"You boys go work cases," Bobby replied. "I'll keep looking."

"What about me?" I asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at me.

"We'll figure that out later," said Dean. "Until then, we've got a case. I held it off for a while. Anyway, there's a creature seen in an abandoned cabin down south. Way to kill it: unknown. Bobby, could you help us out?"

"Already on it," said Bobby. He sat down at a desk and opened one of the many books on it.

After a few minutes Bobby said, "I got it. This thing is not immune to electricity. Even one spark can end him completely."

"Alright, so we need a taser. You got one?" Dean asked.

"Of course I got one, you idjit." Bobby got up and went down into his basement. I waited for him to come back up. He did and handed Dean a taser gun. "I suggest you take some shotguns too."

"Thanks, Bobby," said Dean. He and Sam started for the door, and I followed. We go into the car and Dean drove off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Down south a bit," replied Dean. My eyes looked out the window from the back seat. I watched the trees pass. A few cars passed as well.

It was a soon after that when cars no longer passed us. I had no idea where we were. Okay, south, but what was about it. I couldn't help it. I began thinking about my parents. How did that guy know about them? Where was the monster that took them from me? So many questions, so little time to answer them.

The sun had set behind the horizon. Dean pulled up to a worn down cabin. He and Sam got out of the car as I followed. They went to the trunk and opened it revealing those weapons again. They each pulled out one shotgun. Sam looked down at me. "Can you shoot a gun?" he asked. I felt my eyes widen and my head jerk back in surprise. "I guess not." He closed the trunk and turned to Dean. "Let's go," he said. "Emily, stay close."

They went in with their guns pointed. I did as Sam told me and stayed close. They cautiously walked down the stairs. Dean went deep and looked around. The whole time, I was tense. I didn't even dare breathe. I didn't want anything to come out and jump at me. I turned my head to make sure nothing was going to attack us. When a noise came from inside a cupboard, I jumped back and covered my mouth trying not to scream. Dean pointed the taser gun instead of the shotgun. He opened the doors, and there were two kids (a boy and a girl) sitting in there. Their clothes were torn, and their faces were dirty. They were scared as Dean pointed the gun at them. He really looked at them and pulled the gun back up. He helped them up. A pale and straggly thing appeared. Sam shot it with the shotgun. "Sam and Emily get them out of here," he said. They walked in front of us as we ran back up the stairs. I heard a buzzing followed by grunting. I stopped while Sam and the kids kept going. I ran back down the stairs.

"Dean," I called. I saw that the monster was gone, but Dean was unconscious is a puddle. I rushed up to him. "Dean," I said giving his shoulder a slight shake. "Sam!" I checked Dean's pulse. "SAM!" I heard feet running down the stairs.

"What is it?" Sam asked. "Dean!" He came up to him and also checked his pulse. He wouldn't wake up. Why won't he wake up?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the hospital, Dean had been put into a room. Sam was talking to the doctor, but I wasn't paying attention. Even though I just met Dean, he saved my life the other night. I hoped he's going to be okay.

I heard the doctor say something about a heart attack. That caught my attention, but that's about it. I also heard him say something about going in to see Dean. Sam and I walked away from the doctor. I couldn't get into the room fast enough. The first thing I saw was Dean flipping through the stations on a TV next to his bed. He glanced up at us and then back at the TV. "You ever watch daytime TV?" he asked. "It's terrible." His voice sounded weak. Under his eyes was dark. Sam and I walked up to him.

Sam sighed. "I talked to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear, oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down," said Dean.

"Dean."

Dean glanced at him. "Yeah, alright, well it looks like you'll be leaving town without me."

"What are you talking about?" said Sam. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Hey, you better take care of that car or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think that's funny," Sam said.

"Oh, come on. It's a little funny." Dean paused while Sam and I didn't react to his most recent comment. "What can I say? It's a dangerous gig and I drew the short straw. That's it."

"Don't say that," said Sam. "We still have options."

"What options? Burial or cremation? I gonna die, and you can't stop it."

Sam took a step forward. "Watch me." He turned around and walked out. I didn't know what to do: stay with Dean or go with Sam. I took one look at Dean.

"Go stop him from doing whatever stupid stunt he plans on pulling," he said. I followed Sam to the car.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna help Dean. I won't let him die," he said.

"How?"

"I have an idea."

When we got back to the room, Sam immediately got onto his laptop. I sat on the bed wondering what he was doing but not wanting to interrupt him.

I sat there thinking about my parents. The situation still hasn't completely sunk it. I'm not sure if I really wanted it to.

How long Sam has been on the computer, I don't know. I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and opened it. It was Dean. "Dean, why aren't you in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot," Dean replied. "Have you even slept? You look worse than me. You both do. What have you been doing?"

"Dean, I want to take you to a specialist," Sam said. Dean looked at him and then at me.

"I told you to keep him from doing what he was going to do," he told me.

"Dean, I hate to say this… wait, no I don't. Anyway, I'm with him on this," I said, even though I don't know exactly what it is. Dean sighed shaking his head.

Sam drove us to a place that had a tent set up. There were people walking in with umbrellas. A lot of the people walking in looked sick and in need of heeling. Oh, I know what Sam was thinking. I got out of the car. Sam got out and helped Dean. "I got it," said Dean almost pushing Sam away. "You are a lying bastard. I thought you said you taking me to a doctor."

"I said I was taking you to a specialist," Sam said.

"I don't believe this. It's not gonna work."

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean."

"I have faith in reality, knowing what's really going on."

"Why are you being a skeptic? With the things we see every day?" Sam's voice was starting to raise a little.

"Exactly, we see them. We know they're real."

"Dean, it's better than not doing anything," I said.

"I'd rather you guys not do anything," he said.

"Deal with it." I took a step into the tent and looked around. I saw pale people sitting down. A man with sunglasses was being led onto the stage by a woman. I looked back out at Dean and Sam. Dean looked to be flirting with a blonde girl. The girl came into the tent. She walked over and sat next to a woman older than her. I think it was her mom. Sam and Dean walked in. We walked down and sat in three empty seats a couple of rows from the front.

"Friends," said the man with the sunglasses. "This is the time where we look into others' hearts."

"Yeah, or into their wallets," Dean whispered.

"You think so, young man?" the man asked. I looked up at Dean who had the "oh crap" look on his face.

"Sorry," said Dean.

"No, no. What's your name, son?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Dean."

"Dean, I want you to come up here with me." The people around clapped at his words.

"Nah, that's okay," Dean replied.

"What?" I said.

"You should choose someone else," Dean said.

"I didn't pick you, son, the Lord did," said the man. People clapped again.

"Get up there," I heard Sam say. Dean pushed himself to his feet and got up onto the stage.

"You ready?" the man asked.

"Listen uh, I'm not really a believer," said Dean.

"You will be, boy. You will be. Pray with me, friends." Everyone around us raised their hands in prayer. Sam and I just watched in hope. The man's hands were clasped in prayer. They soon separated. One hand rose while the other went to the side of Dean's head. Dean looked confused but soon slowly dropped to his knees. He looked out of breath. I began to worry. Everything was silent. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. What was this man doing? Dean fell onto his back, eyes closed.

"Dean," Sam said. He and I got up and went up to the stage. We waited for Dean to open his eyes. He soon opened his eyes drawing in a deep breath. "Dean say something," said Sam.


End file.
